Faith
by Dardav.The.Alien
Summary: After all those times,Usui had someone else and Misaki is leaving him? Rnr Please!First story have mercy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Usui nor Misaki,Nor Maid-sama-such a sad thing-Applause for Hiro Fujiwara-sensei!**

**v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

_**True Love never ends.**_**v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

* * *

She was running furiously down the hallway with her hair fluttering around her ungracefully .

She ignored the tall blonde guy who is chasing her while calling her name desperately telling her to stop.

"Misaki wait!'', Usui yelled out still trying to catch up to her pace .

''Leave me alone!'',it was the only reply came from the girl who is clearly trying to avoid the guy .

Usui is getting frustrated with her attics , he didn't understand what made her this mad , honestly , he's getting scared of her weird behavior lately . Since he came back from Britain , she became so protective of him. So, he picked up his pace and lunged forward to grab her arm. He yanked her back and pin her to the wall by the wrist.

''What is wrong with you?'' he ask desperately , his eyes reflecting the twisted confusion stirring inside of him.

Misaki was shocked by his behavior and it was clearly printed on her face, Then it suddenly turned to an angry one.

''Get your hands off me!'' she yelled and tried to yank her wrist from his tight grasp, but that only made him tighten his hold on her.

He was looking intensely at her and it almost looked like he is glaring a hole trough her face-but he's not. He was deeply engrossed in his thoughts about what made his girlfriend act so unlike her normal self. Usually, no matter what is the problem between them, she is always composed and steady. But now, she is acting so far from that. He was at loss at her behavior cause as far as he could remember, he didn't do anything wrong, at all. While he was lost with his own thoughts, Misaki body slumped and let out a shaky sigh.

That snapped Usui from his thought, gently, he lean their forehead together and asked quietly,

''What's wrong?''

That question was like a trigger to a bomb, Misaki exploded and yelled as her life depended on it, ''Go back to your fiancée!..just..leave me alone..'',

With that, crystal clear droplets of water streamed gracefully down her soft red cheek, it kept flowing, one droplet after another. When a drop of tear smeared his polished boots, he was shocked beyond words, he was speechless, frozen in place, the only thing he did was stare at the spot where the tear fell.

It was the very first time he saw her cried, that fact made his heart constrict heavily, so tight that made him almost can't breathe. He knew Misaki was a strong girl, but this made her cried, he can only imagine how much this had hurt her.

With shaky hands, he lift one of them and wipe the tears staining her face,

"Misaki..'' his voice wavered, " Where did you heard that?'', he asked shakily .

She lifted her head to look at his face and said, ''Tora'', her glassy eyes stared brokenly into his.

''What?!Why would you even listen to him?!'', Usui unknowingly raised his voice.

''But it's true, wasn't it?!'', she spat back to him.

''I-'', his sentence stop abruptly, he wasn't sure what to say to answer her question.

Misaki was quite surprised that he's quiet, usually he'd explain it clearly to her ignoring her protest.

The answer is clear to her that he really had a fiancée, it hurt her so bad that she wasn't able to breath.

With another shaky breathe, ''Its crystal clear now…'', she close her eyes and breath in,slowly and shakily.

''Its over.''

Once the words pass her lips, Usui was shocked beyond word for the second time, his mind seems to stop functioning . His posture became tense and rigid. Misaki saw his stance and became more sad.

''I'm sorry,'' she move away,''Good-bye, Usui.''

That made his mind start it's engine again. His hands seems to have a thought of its own, they shot out and pull the leaving girl back into his arm.

Misaki was startled by his movement. One of his hand came up and trace her jaws, his face was hidden behind his bangs, this made Misaki unable to see his expression. His tracing hand went down to her lips, she can feel it tremble underneath the sensitive tissue of her lips. His head dipped in and kiss her softly, surprisingly, his lips are also trembling.

When he pulled back, she took the chance to say something, "Usu-'' he lean down again and kissed her hard, ''mfff-!'' he kissed her intensely that made her gave in to the kiss, her knee buckled underneath her.

Luckily Usui is holding her by the waist which kept her from falling. The kiss he gave her was full of emotions that he was unable speak out.

When they break apart, he started to speak.

'' Listen, Ayuzawa..'', he said slowly with a serious voice.

But Misaki took the chance to cut him off and said, ''Before you say anything, answer my question'', she breathe out cause she is still out of breath because of the kiss they shared . ''Is it true what Tora told me?'', she looked at him desperately, hoping it's not true.

Usui breath in and calmly said, ''Yes, it's true, I had a fiancée..'', with that statement, tear once again fill Misaki's eyes, she began to move away from him but he held her in place, she was so desperate to get away from him that she struggled so hard it made Usui had a hard time of holding her down.

''Misaki!'' he said desperately, and finally her tear once again ran down her smooth cheek.

''Let me go! There's nothing more to say!''

''Listen!'' he gritted out harshly, that made her stop and stare at him.

"You-'', he took in a breath, ''You didn't listen carefully! And why would you even be talking to that tiger?! For Kami sake, Ayuzawa!'', he huffed out impatiently, brows knitted together in jealousy..

"What are you trying to say?'', she asked softly, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"What I'm trying to say is ,you didn't listen carefully'', he sigh softly, " Misaki, I had a fiancée. I HAD a fiancée.

''Stop repeating that! I know already! Just stop! You'd only make it worse!'' sobs racked trough her whole figure, she was trembling with unwanted emotions, hurt, betrayal, scare. So scared to lose him, she was unable to accept the fact of letting someone else have him.

"Misaki! I had a fiancée! Had! Had! Not have!"

" What?'', He huff out his frustration, "See, I told you that you weren't listening carefully!'', he then lean their foreheads together. "I told you before, no one, absolutely no one can take your place in my heart, ever!''

''B-but-!" she tried to say something only to spill out unarranged sentence because of confusion. "Usui..'' her lips began to tremble, ready for another good wail.

He smiled at this behavior and hugged her tight.

''Shhhh…its okay'', he hugged her more tight and buried his face at the crook of her neck. He felt his shirt getting wet because of her tears but he paid it no heed. After a while of crying, Misaki's cry died down and left her hiccupping in the arms of Usui.

''Usui?'', she said timidly,

''Hmm?'' he mumbled out to let her know that he's listening.

She lean more towards him and wrap her tiny arms around him, he was a bit surprise of her bold action because she never initiate any affection gesture before.

''I'm so sorry..", she buried her face deeper into his chest..

"Hmm..'' she can feel his answer rumbling in his chest.

He pry her death grip on him and stared down at her.."I love you, Misa-chan, forever and always.", he grinned at the nickname cause he knew that it'll tick her off.

"I..hate you, perverted outer-space alien..".

Then a chuckle was heard, "Really, you hate me that much huh?, " Usui drawl out lazily. Misaki heard his sarcasm reply and pout cutely.

''Nee, Misa-Chan..," he began playfully.

"What?" She bit back timidly, sensing something fishy out of his cheeky remarks.

" As a punishment for misunderstanding your Master," he whispered evilly into her ear, his breath tickling her ear made her shiver inwardly, "you..,'' he continued slowly and she made an audible gulp, " you must marry me and be with me forever.." he gazed softly when he said this.

But again, tears once again rolled down her cheek, Usui saw this and panicked, "W-wait, Ayuzawa, why are you crying? I'm sorry if I teased you too much..I..uhh..''

He stopped when he heard she said something, his heart skipped a bit and did a double-take to look at her face.

"W-what?'' he shutter un-Usui like, his gaze glued on her face, unmistaken-ly mesmerized by her angelic face. To him, she looked so beautiful with that sincere face ect on her face, added with a pair of full-blown smile to complete the happy expression she wore.

"Yes'', she repeated again, her voice snapped Usui back to Earth, then he smiled, a full-cute-charming-handsome-blown smile that melt Misaki to the core.

Both of them smiled like idiots for a while.

"Thank you'', that's all he said and lean down to kiss her, she lean up to meet him half way and they shared the most meaningful kiss ever!

* * *

**A/N: The remake of my story,hope ya'll like this one better!Every reviews are accepted!Thanks for your time and RnR please!**


End file.
